Be Careful What You Wish For
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: After a heartbreaking fight, Sam's wish for a different Danny is granted and he looses all memories of their friendship. Sam quickly takes this as a second chance to start again and explore her feelings for him. Its a miracle: for once everything is perfect. But with miracles, comes a price, as well as consequences, sacrifices, and secrets... (2)Genre: Humor/Suspense.


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Chapter One: Heartbreak and Wishes

-:-

"Any last words, Ghost child…" Skulker aimed a large metallic gun inches away from Danny's head, teeth bared in a wide confident smile.

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Uh yeah actually….TUCK, SAM, NOW!"

Out of nowhere, an ecto blast hit Skulker square in the chest and he was sent flying backwards. His large metal armor crashed into the bark of a nearby tree causing the trunk to splinter and break.

Danny shot his two friends a small smile before once again reengaging himself in battle.

Moments later, after a few punches, witty remarks and the sudden appearance of a container resembling that of a soup thermos, Skulker was captured and the trio's work was done.

Danny floated down toward his friends grinning, "All in a day's work."

Tuck raised his hand for a high five, and Danny went to slap it but Sam stepped between them.

"Really not the best idea," She gestured toward the Fenton Spector Deflectors that were wrapped around Tucker's and her own waist.

Both of their hands retreated and Danny gave another sheepish smile. "Oh yeah... thanks Sam."

The goth smiled slightly.

Danny looked around them to see if anyone was around. When he saw that the park was empty, two glowing white rings appeared around his waist, and quickly his alternate persona, Danny Fenton reappeared.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

Sam turned around and gave Tuck a look that Danny couldn't see. The techno geek's eyes widened before a wide smile resided on his face. "Well I got to go, ummm…do some homework so I'll catch up with you two later?" Tuck stuttered and then sent Sam another look that was lost on Danny and quickly disappeared down the park path.

Danny looked on after his friend, rubbing the back of his neck. He gave Sam a puzzled look, "That was weird. Tuck never does his homework…"

The goth shrugged nonchalantly, "When does anything Tucker ever say make sense."

Danny laughed, "True."

They began heading down a small path lined with many trees.

"So you got any plans for next week?" Sam asked, sparking conversation.

Danny shrugged, "Nah. You?"

Sam's heart fluttered suddenly. She was actually going to do it!

"Well, since you aren't doing anything I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over to my place this Saturday-" Sam was cut off suddenly by another voice that made her blood boil.

"Oh Danny!" The two of them whisked around to see the tanned, skinny body of Paulina Sanchez running toward them.

Sam couldn't help the spark of jealousy that rose within her as Danny's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

The brunet caught up to them in a matter of seconds, her perfectly makeup face held no hint of perspiration.

"Pau-Paulina?" Danny stuttered. Sam growled.

Paulina flashed a smile and stepped in front of Sam. She handed Danny an invitation from the pile she had been holding.

"Danny as you know it's my birthday this Saturday and I really want you to come." She fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "You can bring your little friend here, and that kid with the beret." She ran her long manicured fingers through her hair and smiled sweetly. "And the Ghost boy…"

Danny didn't move, simply gripped the invitation tightly between his fingers. His mind was racing.

Sam stepped in.

"Actually Paulina, Danny here has plans this Saturday…with me." Sam shot the brunet a confident smile. "But I know you can find a way to have fun without-"

"I'll be there!" Danny suddenly cut in. Sam spun around to see the goofy, betraying smile lighting his features. He looked over Sam, a better 3 to 4 inches taller than her, and smiled at Paulina. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Paulina smiled cooly, "Yay!" She brushed Danny's arm. "Ghost boy, remember…" Danny nodded rapidly. Then she shoulder bumped Sam, the smile never leaving her face, and headed off.

Danny watched Paulina until his eyes could no longer see her. Once she had disappeared, his eyes drifted to the invitation in his hand. He laughed giddily.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air. "FINALLY!"

But then his eyes widened in realization. He turned around quickly, finally remembering a certain goth.

He caught her tense posture, clenched fists. Gritted teeth. But failed to notice the slight reddening of her face, the glassiness of her eyes.

Her dark eyes remained transfixed on the spot where Paulina had just disappeared from.

"Sam…"

"What Danny!" Sam snapped as she spun around and her gaze found his softening features.

"Sam I know you just invited me to come over. But we could do that another time." He held the flyer up in her face, "This is a once in a lifetime experience you know…"

Sam's eyes bulged "A once in a lifetime experience?"

"Yeah, Paulina is like the hottest chick in school. When does she ever invite us to hang out with her."

Sam made a rude noise and pushed the invitation out of her face. "You are so stupid sometimes. SHE DOES WANT YOU THERE. Only the 'Ghost boy'" She imitated Paulina's mexican accent.

Danny was taken aback. "Come on Sam, it's not that big of a deal. We can hang out any time…"

Sam's back was now facing Danny so he couldn't see the water that clouded her eyes. She wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek. "You never did understand, did you?"

"Understand what Sam? We are always together. What's one night I get to be with some cool people for once."

Sam laughed maniacally. "So that's it. I'm not COOL enough now."

"Sam that's not what I said…"

"You know what, FORGET IT!" In a rage, Sam shoved Danny away from her, the power of the Specter Deflector assisted her strength, and he fell back into a nearby fountain. Danny looked at Sam, face regretful.

"Sam…"

"Don't Danny." Sam looked right into Danny's eyes, and for the first time couldn't control the tears that ran down her cheeks. The slight waver of her enraged voice. Her fists clenched and unclenched. "I always thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. When are you going to realize Paulina is using you? She doesn't care about you like..."

"Like what?" Danny exclaimed. "Like _Dash_. Because I'm not cool enough like him, because..."

Sam let out a frustrated yell. "UGH! You Just don't get it!"

Danny's face fell but Sam pressed on, the emotion inside her boiling over.

"Why can't you understand." Sam's mascara streaked down her cheeks, but she was too angry to care. She never knew this is how she felt about him.

"Sam..."

"You know Danny, sometimes I wish I had never met you! I wish you were different! You never see what's right in front of your face!" Sam's voice cracked and her face twisted up. She swiped at the tears on her cheek but shed no more.

"Sam I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"You never do..." She turned away, her voice hollow with emotion. "Don't follow me."

:-:

Danny stared after his best friend in utter disbelief. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes remained wide in shock.

Leaning back, Danny banged his head against the smooth porcelain statue of the fountain, his eyes shining with realization.

How had he not seen it?

He hadn't known that Sam felt that way about him, had he...and yet he had allowed himself to hurt her time after time after time.

"Nice going Fenton, you just hurt one of the only two friends you have..."

He was about to stand, to go after Sam and beg for forgiveness when he gasped and a blue mist escaped his lips.

Ghosts really did pick the worst times to attack.

In an instant, the water turned ice cold and a large smoking figure arose from the ground beneath him. Danny's eyes widened as the all too familiar ghost bearing long wispy black hair, blue coverings, and a menacing smile appeared before him.

"Desiree..." He growled. The silver rings once again appeared around Danny's waist and he quickly transformed into Danny Phantom.

The ghost laughed, "Long time no see my dear boy. Miss me?"

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want? Really not in the mood."

The Ghost smiled, chuckling slightly. "Aw the fight with that little Goth girl getting you down. Just can't handle all those touchy feely stuff now can ya?"

For once, Danny remained silent.

The Ghost leaned forward so her face was mere inches away from Danny's. "You're not gonna have to worry about all those pesky emotions for long."

"In your weird little ghost dreams," Danny remarked as he temporarily gained control of his emotions and plastered a cocky expression on his face. "In just a few moments you will be spending some quality time with my friend the Fenton Thermos."

About to push himself to his feet, Desiree countered with a quick swish of her long tail and he fell backwards with a loud splash. "Ah ah ah, I won't have any fighting right now. I have some very important wishes to grant.

Desiree opened a small portal before them replaying the events that had just so previously occurred. As Danny went to make another move, she wrapped her long tail around his slender body, keeping him still.

The horror that had just taken place was replayed.

Danny gasped in realization. "Oh no..."

"OH YES!" Desiree squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Danny squirmed in her grasp to no avail. He couldn't go intangible. Couldn't escape.

She seemed lost in thought for a long moment until her eyes widened. She smiled madly.

Sam's voice arose from the portal. "I wish I had never met you. I wish you were different..."

"Different..." Her eye's locked on the fountain. She raised her hands triumphantly, laughing wickedly. She released Danny from her clutches but before he could react the ghost began chanting.

"So you have wished it, SO IT SHALL BE!"

The water all around Danny erupted. He tried to put up his forcefield but found he could not concentrate enough to retain it.

The water, now mixed with a green mist had wrapped itself around him.

Danny screamed as his body was suddenly encompassed in a fiery heat.

He felt himself changing, his memories slipping away, and gasped as the world around him lost it's color and slowly faded into an endless blackness.

...

Danny awoke with a pounding headache.

He pressed to his face and groaned.

Everything felt weird.

He attempted to open his eyes but snapped them shut as a jolt of pain roared through his temple.

Eyes squeezed shut, his world remained encased in darkness.

What happened?

His memory was a complete blank.

He felt around and recognized the cool, wetness of the water he was laying in. He frowned, as it was only now that he realized he was in water.

When he went to get up, his frown deepened.

It was then that Danny became aware of the fact that he could not feel his lower half.

Once again he tried to open his eyes, but the pain was too overwhelming.

Instead he used his hands. Slowly, his fingers traced a path down his now bare chest, he couldn't remember when he had lost his shirt, and once they reached his waist, he gasped aloud.

"What the f-"

The skin that he would have expected at his waistline was now replaced with something bearing a smooth and slimy texture. Both his hands began feeling around frantically, trying to understand, trying to remove this mysterious substance that was covering his legs. He reached as far as he could, and found that the texture continued far past the reach of his fingertips, becoming thin and narrower. He dared to feel around his crotch area, and found the usual elements missing. Instead, his fingers grazed a smooth surface and his body quickly became tingly.

"Oh My Fucking God."

Despite the immense agony, Danny forced his eye's open.

He cried out at the throbbing that arose behind his eyes, but forced his gaze in the general direction of his lower half, and concentrated on clearing his blurry vision.

Come on, come on

He silently pleaded.

An eternity later.

Slowly, his world finally came into view.

What he saw, made him gasp.

Instead of his own two legs, was a long silvery black tail fin.


End file.
